just one night (the change of a lifetime)
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: It was just one time. What was the harm in just one time? Viktor/Hermione, for Crystal


For Crystal (Angel N Darkness). Happy birthday!

 **just one night (the change of a lifetime)**

* * *

' _Hermione,_

 _I am spending time in Britain. I would love if you would meet with me for dinner. It has been too long since we saw each other. Perhaps I could meet you outside the Leaky Cauldron on Thursday night at 8pm? I will take you out._

 _Viktor.'_

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she read the short, straight to the point letter that had arrived by owl that morning. It had been quite a few years since she last wrote to Viktor Krum, and in a way she had missed his blunt letters. Even when she had written yards of parchment to him, he only ever had simple responses. But she knew he enjoyed writing to her.

It had been quite a while since she went out with a friend and did something for her. She was studying for her last year at Hogwarts, a year later than normal due to spending the year before hunting Horcruxes with Harry and Ron. It was hard to maintain friendships when she was the oldest person there, and none of her old friends were around. Harry and Ron had managed to secure positions at the Ministry straight away as Aurors, but Hermione wanted to have a career higher in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement—something that could lead her on to brighter and bigger things. For that, she needed to finish her schooling and graduate properly.

Despite being kind of lonely at Hogwarts, she had to admit she was quite glad that Ron wasn't around. After they rushed into a relationship following the downfall of Voldemort, Hermione soon realised that she wasn't ready for that level of commitment, especially not when she needed to throw all of her energy into her studies. Needless to say, Ron hadn't been too happy about the decision, and the pair hadn't spoken since.

Deciding she definitely needed some time away from her studies, she wrote a quick letter back to Viktor, confirming that she couldn't wait to see him, and she would be there at 8pm.

oOo

Viktor took Hermione to a beautiful Muggle restaurant not far from the Leaky Cauldron, that sold Italian food. She was pleasantly surprised with how gentlemanly he acted—taking off her coat, pulling out her chair before she sat, buying a bottle of Pinot Grigio on ice and pouring her wine for her. Even though she usually turned up her nose at other women getting this kind of treatment on dates ("surely they can take off their own _coats!"_ ), she had to admit it was quite nice to be fawned over.

When Ron last took her on a date, he had physically gagged when he tasted the white wine and wiped his mouth on the tablecloth.

It had only been about two years since Hermione last saw Viktor, but he looked older, more mature. His chin and neck were covered with a dark dusting of stubble, though it didn't look unpleasant on him, and his inky eyes looked tired. It was easy to forget that Voldemort's wrath had affected more than just Britain.

However, they weren't there to talk about the past—at least not the negative aspects, anyway. While the white wine flowed and the waitress kept bringing back bottle after bottle, Hermione talked all about her studies, and Viktor smiled and listened intently, occasionally discussing how busy he was with Quidditch, with his thick Bulgarian accent that did seem a little clearer than it used to do. After they finished eating, they crossed over to the bar, and swapped the Pinot for cocktails.

The restaurant was closing when Hermione and Viktor finally left; Hermione wobbling as she walked and Viktor slurring his words.

"Thank you for tonight," Hermione said with a smile, as they stood in the dim glow of the street lamp. "I didn't realise how much I needed some time off."

"It was...how do you say...my pleasure." Viktor shrugged off his blazer and wrapped it around Hermione's shoulders. It wasn't that cold, but Hermione appreciated the gesture.

They were a little too close when he reached around to pull the coat over her, and she could feel his breath on her cheek. When she turned to face him, his dark eyes were gazing into hers. He moved forward, and she didn't back away—suddenly they were kissing softly, though a little clumsily.

When they pulled away, Hermione's cheeks were burning. "I should probably get back."

"You cannot apparate to Scotland so drunk," Viktor replied, and Hermione knew he was right.

"Should I...come back with you?"

It was Viktor's turn to blush. "I don't want you to think that I want you to come back for any...other reason."

Hermione slipped her hand into his. "I know."

It was easy enough for Hermione to tell herself, in her drunken haze, that she wasn't going back to Viktor's room at the Leaky Cauldron for anything other than to stay the night until she was sober enough to travel. It was easy to convince herself that she wasn't thinking intensely about the kiss. It was easy to persuade herself that the burning pit in her lower stomach was because of all the wine she'd had.

Maybe if she hadn't been so drunk, she wouldn't have so readily crawled into Viktor's bed. She might have kept her clothes on instead of stripping down to her underwear, or insisted that Viktor keep a stitch of clothing on (which he didn't).

She wasn't in entirely sound mind when Viktor rolled to his side and cupped her face to kiss her again. Her hands were awkward and clumsy as they gripped his waist and moved southwards. When his followed suit, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and everything went dark.

* * *

12 Weeks

"Miss Granger, this is the third time you've needed to excuse yourself." Professor McGonagall looked over her spectacles sternly at Hermione. "Are you quite sure you don't need to visit the Hospital Wing?"

Hermione lowered her hand. "I'm sorry, Professor," she said quietly. "But I'm really going to—" she slapped a hand to her mouth suddenly and jumped up from her seat, pushing through the desks to get to the door. Once she was outside of the Transfiguration classroom, she doubled over and threw up all over the floor in the corridor.

She heard a rumble of sniggers from inside the classroom, and Professor McGonagall telling them to settle down. Hermione felt her cheeks glowing, and she pulled her wand out from her sleeve to vanish the vomit away, before starting to walk down the corridor, her hand to her queasy stomach. She had felt ill for most of the week, with little to no appetite and random waves of nausea that led to sudden bouts of sickness.

Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione a knowing look when she entered the Hospital Wing. "Minerva tells me that you've been rushing out of your classes to throw up all week," she said. "You must have quite a sickness bug."

"News travels fast," Hermione replied, sitting on the edge of a nearby bed. Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtain around them.

"Well, you're not the type to do these things to get out of your lessons, Miss Granger. So naturally, your Head of House has been quite worried about you." She pulled a long, flat white box out of the front of her apron. "Before I do anything else, I want you to go to the toilet and use this." She handed the box to Hermione.

Hermione's brow furrowed as she peeked inside the box. "A pregnancy test?" she almost scoffed at the nurse. "That's impossible."

Madam Pomfrey raised a single eyebrow. "Is it?"

There was a sudden flash behind Hermione's eyes. Rolling around in bed with Viktor. Feeling his strangely hot skin flush against hers. That burning, passionate sensation in her stomach. "No. _No._ It was one time…"

"Sometimes, that's all it takes," tutted Madam Pomfrey. "Now, get going to the bathroom."

Obediently, Hermione took the pregnancy test to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet to use it. Once it was done, she waited, staring at the plastic stick, desperately hoping for a negative result.

Two pink lines slowly solidified on the display, and Hermione's heart sank.

She was pregnant.

oOo

Viktor arrived in Britain as soon as he found out.

Hermione hadn't expected him to act so quickly, and she put that down to not really knowing him as well as she ought to. As soon as Madam Pomfrey had confirmed the pregnancy, she had written an enormous letter explaining the situation, and sent it off to Viktor before she could change her mind. Within days, she received a reply from Viktor, asking her to meet him at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade at her earliest convenience.

When she spotted him in the pub, Hermione still wasn't sure what to expect. She certainly didn't expect him to fold her into his embrace. "I am here for you," he spoke into the top of her hair. He sat back down and tapped the chair beside him, gesturing for Hermione to sit.

"You didn't have to come so soon," Hermione said softly. "Though I appreciate it."

"I have taken twelve months leave from work," Viktor told her. "I want to be here to support you through this."

"Viktor, it's the busiest time in the Quidditch season," said Hermione.

"A stand-in is taking my position as Seeker," he continued. "It's only temporary."

"Unless the stand in is better than you. That's a risk—he could take your position permanently."

Viktor smiled, his dark eyes glimmering knowingly. "I do not worry about that happening."

He went on to tell Hermione that he was planning on staying in Britain for the duration of her pregnancy, and possibly longer. Prior to Hermione arriving at the Three Broomsticks, he had managed to arrange a year long lease on a room in the pub, so that he could live nearby while Hermione continued her studies.

"You really didn't have to do this," Hermione whispered.

Viktor placed his hands on top of hers. "I am so afraid of failing you," he said quietly. "But I will do my best to support you."

* * *

30 Weeks

It took a lot of work to juggle her pregnancy and studies, but somehow, Hermione managed to pass her final exams with flying colours and graduate from Hogwarts. Now that it was summer, she was free to enjoy the remaining time she had before she gave birth.

Although they hadn't confirmed the nature of their relationship, Viktor insisted that Hermione take up residence with him at The Three Broomsticks. On the first day of her summer, Viktor surprised her with a gift wrapped up in red tissue paper.

"What's this for?"

"I suppose it is more for the baby," Viktor grinned, as Hermione tore into the paper. She pulled out a small wooden box, with a brass dial on the back of it. Carefully, she twisted the dial and opened the lid of the box. It was a little jewelry box, and when it was open, a delicate, tinkly tune played. "It was my mother's music box. She gave it to me before she died."

Hermione wrapped an arm around Viktor's neck. "Thank you," she whispered. He pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth

* * *

39 Weeks

Hermione's broken screams rang through the The Three Broomsticks.

"We have to get her to the hospital," Viktor said in a panicked voice. Madam Pomfrey was stood beside him, and she shook her head firmly.

"It's too late to risk moving her," she replied sternly. "She's minutes away from giving birth. We'll have to deliver the baby here."

Viktor moved up to the top of the bed, using a folded towel to pat Hermione's forehead head gently. "You're doing great."

Hermione didn't reply, choosing instead to groan loudly. She was crying with the pain, tears rolling down her face and mingling with the sweat on her neck and chest. Madam Pomfrey bent at the foot of the bed, nodding up at Viktor.

"Hermione, you just need to do one more big push," she called up to Hermione. "One more push, and your baby is out."

"I can't," Hermione moaned, shaking her head. "I can't do it."

Viktor pressed his lips to her forehead. "You can. I know you can." She gripped his hand forcefully as she nodded, her fingernails digging into his palm.

The last push took every ounce of strength out of Hermione. A pained scream tore from her throat and a vein stood out firmly on her forehead, and Viktor grimaced as her fingernails drew blood from his hand.

Suddenly, high pitched cries ripped through the air, and Hermione and Viktor both released their breath. "Congratulations," Madam Pomfrey murmured softly, swiftly cutting the cord that connected the baby to Hermione, and wrapping the child in a clean towel. "You have a baby girl." She passed the bundle up to Hermione, and she and Viktor looked down at the baby, their eyes clouded with emotion.

"A girl," Viktor whispered. He reached down and stroked the baby's cheek softly.

"She's going to change everything, isn't she?" Hermione murmured back. Viktor nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way, though."

* * *

 **Written For:**

\- Assignment #9/Sex Ed: Write about a teenager or young adult falling pregnant.

\- Cooking Club Ingredients: Pink Lemonade - (colour) Pink,

\- Scavenger Hunt: (word set) broken, crying, music box

\- Film Festival: (item) Pregnancy Test, (character) Career Man/Woman

\- Writing Club/Character Appreciation: (plot) A Birth

\- Writing Club/Disney Challenge: Can You Feel the Love Tonight - Write about a moment where things change forever.

\- Writing Club/Showtime: Suddenly - (dialogue) "I'm so afraid of failing you."

 **Word Count:** 2,210


End file.
